


Reverie

by Scourgefan12



Series: Cherubim-Verse [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Doc finds that he is very attached to Jan, maybe too attached. He makes it work, though.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jan Valentine
Series: Cherubim-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reverie

Jan was really fucking terrified. Now, he wasn't one to scare easy, most things that commonly inspired fear in others usually only succeeding in amusing or annoying him. Right now though? He was shaking in his boots, he was sure if he got any more worked up he'd make himself sick.

What was causing him this amount of fear? It must have been something awful, surely, if it was succeeding in getting him to panic this much.

Well, Doc wanted to meet up with him. He'd said that he wanted to have a serious talk with Jan.

And of course, Jan wasn't a fucking idiot. He knew that when people said shit like that, it never turned out good. People didn't pull the 'we need to talk' card for good news, that was pretty much exclusively used for when you were going to say something to absolutely _break_ someone. It served as a warning, to let whoever you were talking to know that they needed to brace themselves.

So obviously, Jan was worried. He'd been spending the hours before their little talk trying to figure out just what horrible thing he was in store for. One possibility stood above the others in his mind.

Doc was going to break up with him, it was finally happening. Jan had pushed his buttons one too many times, and now he'd had enough.

Jan couldn't say he was surprised. He'd always kind of expected it to happen, actually. The fact that Doc had put up with him for so long was kind of a miracle.

That didn't mean he was happy about it, though. He really liked his relationship with Doc, it was honestly one of his favorite parts about working for Millennium. Being a vampire and actually having money and everything was cool and all, but there weren't many things that could compete with having someone who actually gave a shit about him.

He'd really hoped he'd be able to make it last. Be lucky enough to somehow make himself genuinely likable, or just die or something before Doc got sick of him.

Clearly, all of that had been wishful thinking. It was all going to be over soon. Next time they saw each other, Doc was going to kick his ass to the curb. 

Jan really kind of wished he knew where Doc kept the detonator things, so he could set himself on fire and be done with all this.

Okay, that was a lie. That was just Jan being dramatic, he wasn't actually about to kill himself over a breakup. He felt kind of bad for even letting the thought cross his mind, he could imagine how upset Luke would be with him for even implying such a thing.

This shit was just stressful, you know? Being fully aware that you were fucked, but not being able to do anything about it.

Well, he supposed he could just not go. Avoid the meeting entirely, and then Doc wouldn't have a chance to break things off.

That was fucking stupid, though. That would only delay it, Doc would just find another opportunity sometime later.

Besides, Jan wasn't a pussy. He didn't run away from his problems. He was gonna face this head on, just get it over with. That way, both of them could just move on with their lives.

And maybe he'd cry like a bitch after the fact, but that was nobody's business but his own.

He made sure he was ready, or at least as ready as he could be, and when it was time he made his way to Doc's lab.

He noted that he wasn't the only one on edge. Doc also seemed pretty nervous, biting at one of his fingers. Not to the point of drawing blood, yet at least. 

That made sense, he'd probably been agonizing for a while on how to do this. How to be direct enough for Jan to take the hint, but nice enough about it for them to not end up hating each other or anything. They _did_ still need to work together, after all.

Jan was almost tempted to do it for Doc, save him the trouble, but... no. He'd let Doc say what needed to be said. It'd be kind of a dick move to show up and then just talk over him.

"So, what'd you need me for?" It was obvious, they both knew, but Jan figured he'd ask anyway. Get things started.

"Right." Doc took a breath, steadying himself. "Well... You know the job we talked to you and your brother about a while back?"

That pretty much shook the fear out of Jan. What the fuck? What did that have to do with anything? "Uh.. the one with the Hellsing house, right? Yeah, I remember." It was pretty much the only thing of actual importance that the two of them had been assigned, of course he remembered it. 

They hadn't been given too many details about it. There was still some time before it was to be done, and it was simple enough that they hadn't needed too much explained to them. All they had to do was go in, kill some bitches, and get out. Jan couldn't imagine anyone having trouble with something like that.

Still, he had to wonder why Doc was just bringing it up out of the blue like this. Were they being sent in sooner than planned? Was Major getting impatient and deciding to just move things along? That didn't sound like something the Major would do, he'd been waiting for like half a century or so already, surely he would have no problem waiting a bit longer. However, he was also a crazy bastard, so anything was possible.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, we're having someone else take care of it." Doc noted Jan's confusion and decided to get on with it. "Instead of the two of you, we're having ordinary, for lack of better word, throwaway vampires handle it."

"Are you fucking _firing_ us?" That was the first possibility that came to Jan's mind, and he couldn't say he was happy with it. He'd expected to get kicked to the curb by the end of the day, but he hadn't expected that to be so literal. "We're not doing good enough, so you're replacing us with those fuckin' extras?" Any lingering fear or confusion was gone now, Jan was just pissed.

And honestly, could you blame him? This was really damn insulting. Jan was one of the high ranking officers of Millennium for a reason. He was better than the generic, run of the mill vampires Doc usually cranked out. He may not have any exceptional powers like all the other higher rank members, but that didn't matter. He was still on the same level, if not better, than the others.

At least, he'd thought that was the case. Apparently, that assumption was wrong. _Apparently,_ he wasn't even good enough for the most basic of jobs. Apparently, Doc was fine with just grabbing any random vampire from the growing army and having them take Jan's place.

That alone was bad enough, but the cherry on top was Luke getting replaced too. Seriously, what the fuck was up with that? Luke had been nothing but amazing since joining Millennium. He was actually smart, which let him learn and adapt faster than Jan. He was extremely diligent, if something needed to get done he'd do it as soon as possible. He did everything right, or at least as right as he could. For him to be pushed aside too made no sense.

"The fuck did we even do? Why do you want us gone so bad?" If it were anyone else, Jan wouldn't waste time asking questions at this point. He didn't want to hurt Doc though, so he was clinging to what little self control he had.

Or, maybe he _did_ want to hurt Doc, but just knew he'd get killed if he tried. He wasn't really thinking enough to differentiate between the two.

Doc seemed to know that Jan wouldn't do anything, not appearing intimidated at all. Upset, sure, but not scared. "You didn't do anything-"

"So you just got sick of us, that's what you're saying?" Jan didn't need to hear any more. He grabbed Doc's suspenders, pulling himself closer. "You had your fun, and now that we ain't new and interesting anymore you wanna get rid of us, is that it?"

Doc grabbed Jan's wrists, but didn't bother trying to pry him off. "No actually, that's not it. If you'd stop jumping to conclusions and let me finish, maybe I could explain."

How was Jan supposed to _not_ assume shit when Doc started things off like that? How else was he supposed to take the news that they'd been removed from the one real job Millennium had for them? 

Still, he guessed he could listen. "Fine, better have a real good fuckin' reason for this."

"You should know that we're not getting rid of either of you." Doc started. "I actually decided to take the two of you off of that assignment so that you would be able to stay with Millennium longer."

Literally what the fuck did that mean? Doc took work away from them so that they could... work more? That made no fucking sense.

Maybe there was something more important they were needed for? And they couldn't afford to be distracted? 

"It was a bit of a selfish decision on my part, honestly." Doc sighed, sounding almost... guilty? "You see, the two of you were never meant to survive. When we first took you in, you were expendable, just as much as the rest of the lower ranks in our vampire army."

Huh. So Luke had been right, when he'd said Millennium was probably a big scam and would end up getting them killed. Jan guessed he owed his bro an apology for... making them join in the first place? Or something like that.

Or, maybe not. Doc wasn't done talking. 

"The original plan was to send you into the Hellsing manor, have you wipe out most of their staff, and then let whoever was left kill you." Doc continued his explanation. "And believe me, they _would_ kill you. Just their pet vampire alone could take both of you out without even breaking a sweat."

"So... when you told Luke that he'd be able to kill Alucard..?"

"That was a lie, yes. It would have been difficult to convince him to go in if he knew the truth, wouldn't it?"

Yeah, Luke wasn't some sort of dumbass who fought battles he knew he'd lose. Jan would have been mad over them lying to his brother like that, but when he actually thought about it, did he still have a reason to be upset about it? They weren't being lied to anymore, Doc was telling him pretty much everything. And they'd been pulled out of that whole mission anyway, so it wasn't like they'd be dying anytime soon. Probably.

"Why'd you decide to change the plan?" That was the one thing Jan couldn't quite wrap his head around. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did. But it would've worked just fine the way it was before." More than fine, actually. Luke and Jan never would've figured out the truth on their own, it would've gone off without a hitch. 

Doc looked at Jan like he was some sort of idiot. It was a look Jan was very familiar with. "You really don't know the answer to that?"

"What, I'm supposed to just be able to read minds? No I don't fuckin' know."

For the first time since the conversation started, Doc looked away from Jan. "Because I don't want you to die, obviously." He moved his grip from Jan's wrists to his hands, now that Jan was calm it was easy to get him to let go. "I really like having you around, I'm not sure I could handle just killing you off like that."

Oh. Huh. Jan wasn't really sure what to say to that. So, for once he kept his mouth shut, and just tightened his hold on Doc's hands.

He let the knowledge settle in his mind. Doc liked him. Doc liked him enough to go against what the Major wanted to keep him alive.

Well, it wasn't really going against what the Major wanted. The way Doc spoke made it obvious that he'd agreed to this, but still. Doc caring enough to actually try changing Major's mind? That was insane.

"Of course, this doesn't mean I plan to have you just sit on the sidelines." Doc reassured him. "Once the invasion of London starts, you're free to do whatever you like."

Jan had honestly kind of forgotten about the invasion, it was far enough in the future that he rarely found himself thinking about it. Now that it had been brought to his mind though, he couldn't help but be excited about it. He was gonna be able to really let loose, go completely wild. He would be allowed to kill, fuck, maim and eat whoever he came across, with basically no consequences.

Well, except for maybe getting shot at, but who cared about that? Normal guns couldn't keep him down.

He was really happy right now, this was the best news he'd gotten in... well, ever. He felt like he should thank Doc for this, make keeping him alive worthwhile.

The first idea that came to his mind was to just get down and start sucking.

He ended up not doing this, having the foresight to realize Doc wouldn't appreciate it.

Instead, he decided to be on his best behavior. For how long? However long he could manage. Which probably wouldn't be very long, but still. 

He gave Doc's hands another squeeze, unable to keep the stupid ass grin off his face. God, Millennium was fucking awesome. Doc was awesome. He loved it here.

**Author's Note:**

> *head in hands* what the fuck is character interaction, how do people talk to each other 
> 
> I wrote a lot of this on like 4 hours of sleep, so if it sucks that's probably why <3


End file.
